The day after the night before
by Doc Lee
Summary: Set the morning after the end of 7x07. Fluff and fun that deals with an issue a few had with the ending of the episode.


Hello again :) this started after 706 and the events at the end of the episode. Like most, I thought it was a little... Wrong, that certain people were missing so I ended up with this little plot circling my head. I know the next episode kinda resolved the issue, but I wasn't too keen on how it was done TBH.

Hope you all enjoy this. All constructive reviews and comments welcome (and encouraged).

Disclaimer - the people that own Castle are the people that own Castle. I am not one of those people.

* * *

><p>'Lanie's going to kill us,' Rick bit back the giddy smirk that had adorned his face for the last 14 hours. Stepping up to the tape, he lifted the fluttering yellow strip to allow his wife to pass under.<p>

'Rick?' Kate turned back when she realised her husband wasn't next to her. For a brief moment the two locked eyes, both Rick and Kate simultaneously lost in the thrill that came with their new marriage and the realisation the other was just as affected.

'Hey!' Lanie Parish called out, breaking the spell of the moment, 'Are you two coming over here any time soon?'

'Coming Lanie!' Kate giggled, heat blooming over her back when Rick gently placed his hand against her.

'What's gotten into you two?' Lanie folded her arms over her chest and huffed, her eyes calculatingly taking in their appearances, 'You're twenty minutes after Javi and you know how he's always the slowest one to an early morning scene. What gives?'

'Lost track of time,' Kate shrugged and turned her attention to the tragic scene laid out before the group, 'What can you tell us?'

'I noticed that sudden change of subject missy,' Laine huffed, 'You will be explaining yourselves later.'

'Oh we will,' It was Kate's turn to hide a giddy grin at the barely audible words from her husband.

* * *

><p>'It's a bit gaudy isn't it?' Kate frowned at the open box before her. The case had been a shockingly quickly resolved open and shut case. The victim had been killed by her lover's husband after he'd discovered their affair and he'd been picked up on Brooklyn Bridge as he'd attempted to throw himself over. While Kate had been stuck filling in the mountain of paper that even a simple case like this created, Rick had waggled his eyebrows and disappeared on an errand.<p>

'I'm thinking we replace your nameplate on the desk,' Rick quietly spoke as he reached out and snagged the bronze 'Detective Beckett' nameplate, 'Then see how long before someone picks up on it. That is if you're keeping...'

'No,' Kate shook her head firmly, 'I'm proud of being who I am, but I'm more proud to be your wife Rick. I'm Kate Castle now. Professionally and personally. Till death do us part and all that.'

Kate pulled the shiny bronze nameplate from the box, 'Plus it will be interesting to see who cottons on first.'

'I suspect it will be Gates,' Rick gave his wife a knowing smirk, 'In fact, I'm completely certain she'll know first.'

'And what makes you think that?' Kate glanced at the Captain's empty office.

'Because she's standing behind you both,' The warmth in Gates' voice was a rare sound. Dropping her shoulders, Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled.

'When did this happen?' Gates schooled her face, but her eyes shone with joy at the matching rings on show.

'Last night,' Rick spoke quietly, his voice lowered to avoid the duo across the bullpen from hearing him, 'We flew up to the Hamptons and held the ceremony on the lawn. Kate and I flew back down this morning for her shift.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' Gates turned to Kate, 'I know you've used up your vacation allowance, but I would have found a way to give you both at least today free to celebrate.'

'It was a spur of the moment thing Sir,' Kate's thumb rubbed over her wedding ring.

'It was my idea Captain,' Rick jumped in, 'After... What happened over the summer, we were waiting for the right time, for us to be back to where we were before I disappeared. The problem is that I don't think we will ever be back at that point again. Too much has happened to be able to turn back the clock and... I was tired of waiting.'

'So you eloped with my best detective,' Gates smiled warmly, 'I'm truly happy for the two of you.'

'Thank you,' Kate and Rick replied in unison, rick smirking at Kate's giggle, 'Kate and I will be holding a celebration of the wedding when we can work out how to ensure everyone is available for a good old fashioned knees up party to which you and your family are all invited, of course.'

'Of course,' Gates nodded, 'I take it you are going to disrupt the rest of the room when someone notices the change?'

'It'll be quick,' Kate winced, 'Lanie's delivering the final autopsy results for this mornings victim in about an hour, so we were thinking of dropping the news then if it's not been noticed already.'

'I never thought I'd see the day that I would be eagerly awaiting a piece of Castle Mayhem,' Both Gates and Kate laughed loudly at the dramatic pout on Rick's face. Gates reached out and squeezed Kate's shoulder gently, 'Congratulations Detective Castle.'

'Thank you Sir,' Kate threaded her fingers through Rick's while blinking against the sudden wave of tears that threatened to spill over.

'Castle Mayhem,' Rick sniggered when Gates had closed her office door, 'Sounds like a mad Japanese game show or a really cool retro computer game.'

Kate pulled Rick's hand to her mouth, pressing her lips quickly against his ring finger before focussing on the mountain of paperwork even a simple case like her current one created.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe it,' Rick grumbled quietly, his face turned down to his phone and the Angry Birds animation staring back at him, 'They haven't noticed? What kind of detectives are they?'<p>

'Busy ones,' Kate answered, her own focus on the paperwork before her, 'Is it all set up?'

'I just have to make a phone call and Luigi will have the bouquet here inside five minutes,' Rick grinned at his wife as Ryan's cell phone started blaring out the distinctive tone set aside for his own spouse, 'He really needs to change that ringtone.'

'Hey Jenny,' Ryan's wide grin froze on his face, his eyes rocketing up to spear Rick and Kate with an astonished stare, 'What...?'

'Please don't tell me she leaked it,' Rick visibly deflated, Kate's own disappointment and irritation flowing off her in droves.

'Leaked what?' Lanie glanced between the desks with a look of complete confusion while the final member of the group approached from the break room with a fresh mug of coffee in his hands.

'I'm going to speak to them Jenny,' Ryan's penetrating stare filling with realisation, 'But I think the answer is yes... Of course I'm going to kick their ass for not inviting us... Love you too Honey.'

'Do I want to be here right now or should I go back to the break room and wait for whatever this is to blow over?' Esposito stood behind his work partner, his eyes looking for the quickest exit from the impending chaos.

'Bro,' Ryan stood, 'You might wanna stay for this.'

Suddenly Alexis' voice started chanting, Rick's hands fumbling with his vibrating phone, 'What's up Pumpkin?'

'Dad!' Alexis cried, fury lacing her voice, 'I can't believe what Gina's done! You told her to keep the wedding a secret and she's gone and splashed it on the front pages of the goddamn Black Pawn website and The Richard Castle website!'

'Shit,' Rick breathed, Kate's face showing the same emotion as his.

'Why would she do this?' Alexis exclaimed, 'You were adamant that you didn't want yesterday in the media until next year, but...'

'Alexis,' Rick tried to placate his daughter, 'It's okay. Relax sweetheart.'

'But she's betrayed us!' Alexis barked.

'Yes she has,' Rick nodded, 'And there are going to be consequences for her. But right now you gain nothing by getting so worked up. Finish packing and I'll see you and mother later tonight.'

'Okay Dad,' Rick could all but hear his daughter's ire deflating through the phone line, 'Love you and tell Kate that I love her as well.'

'I will,' Rick gave his wife a soppy grin, 'Love you too pumpkin.'

'Will someone tell me what in the blazes is going on here?' Lanie planted her fists on her hips and glared, 'Before I go all ninja on Ryan's ass and make him tell me!'

'Hey!' Ryan's palms flew up, 'I'm not the one that did anything wrong here. I certainly didn't disappear up to the Hamptons last night and get married.'

'Well of course Bro,' Esposito scoffed, 'You and Jenny are already married.'

Ryan stared at Esposito in amazement, 'Really?'

'WHAT!'

'There we go,' Kate failed to hold back the laugh at the quiet comments by Gates, the woman hovering in her office doorway to watch the mayhem unfold.

Rolling her chair back, Kate stood and turned to face her friend, 'Lanie...'

'Oh hell no!' Lanie barked, 'You are not going to stand there and tell me that the last five months of not eating food I like to be able to fit in that sinfully gorgeous dress that made me look a-freaking-mazing have all been for NOTHING! No, you wouldn't do that to me would you?'

'Um...' Kate winced, 'well...'

'YOU GOT MARRIED?' Lanie shrieked, her hands flying to grip Kate's left wrist. Tugging the limb back towards her, she missed how Kate nearly stumbled with the speed of her movement.

'Whoa,' Esposito huffed, 'What about the best men speech Kev and I have been putting together?'

'You can still give it,' Rick hastily replied, 'We're going to have a celebration when we all can get a few days off together. The dresses will still be worn, the speeches will still be made and the dancing will still happen.'

'Why weren't we there?' Ryan's voice held some of the hurt he wore on his face.

'As I told Gates earlier,' Rick started, but was interrupted by Lanie.

'You told the Captain before your best friend?' Lanie glared at Kate.

'I overheard the two talking Dr Parish,' Gates answered, 'So you can cross that off your angry list.'

'Anyway,' Rick missed the death glare sent to him from Lanie, titters coming from around the room as people started watching the events unfold, 'Kate and I had been waiting for things to become normal again after the summer before we nailed down a new date, but something happened yesterday that made me realise that we're not ever going to be that normal ever again.'

'You were never that normal to begin with Castle,' Esposito quipped.

'Touché,' Rick's grin quickly sobered, 'This summer changed us all beyond repair and as painful as that is, We realised we didn't want to wait to get married when it could all be lost tomorrow.'

'We did try calling you three,' Kate stepped towards Rick and looped her arm around his, her body leaning into his, 'Ryan was dealing with a colicky and screaming Sarah-Grace and both Javier and Lanie had their phones switched off.'

The two adults in question suddenly found things to take their gazes away from the newlyweds.

'Aw man!' Rick whined, his hand diving for his wallet and fishing out a ten dollar note which was placed in a smirking Kate's palm, 'I should have known.'

'Told ya,' Kate crowed.

'I'm still pissed Kate,' Lanie huffed, 'I think I've been the biggest supporter of you two for years and when the inevitable does happen, you didn't invite me?'

'Or us!' Esposito grumbled, his face failing to hide both the joy and hurt at the situation, 'Ryan and I have had your back for longer than Writer boy has been around.'

'We're sorry guys,' Rick slipped his arm around his wife's waist, taking advantage of the opportunity for a bit of PDA in the precinct, 'We should have pushed harder to get you all there. We will make this right.'

'Well, Duh!' Lanie's face cracked, the joy at her friend spilling through, 'Of course you will.'

Kate turned to her husband, genuine worry on her face at the devious grins aimed at the new couple, 'Oh dear.'

* * *

><p>Kate watched Rick pace around his office from where she was snuggled into the couch, Alexis snoring softly against her chest.<p>

'No Gina,' Rick firmly ground out, 'I don't, but I...'

As Kate had expected, Lanie and the guys had taken full advantage of the newlyweds before Lanie had given up trying to hide her glee. After allowing a short time for celebrations across the bullpen, Gates had stepped forward and given Kate the rest of the day off citing her opinion that the happy couple should get home before the mob descended on the loft. It had been a good decision when, barely five minutes after they'd arrived home to an empty loft, the building's doorman called up reporting a throng of media were assembling.

'You were the only person I told at Black Pawn Gina!' Rick barked loudly, an apologetic wince sent across the loft when he saw Alexis flinch.

'Wha..?' the mass of red hair moved off Kate's chest, sleep fogged eyes blinking slowly.

'Just your Dad dealing with Gina honey,' Kate felt the breath pulled from her lungs when Alexis smiled and snuggled back against her side.

'Mmm, you're warm and huggy Kate, i like you,' Alexis sighed, sleep quickly pulling her under again. She missed the look that her father sent Kate as her new stepmother revelled in the feelings that the heartfelt murmured words threw at her.

'You've said that already,' Rick hung his head, his shoulders copying the slump, 'Then you'd better do it quickly and be prepared for my lawyers decimating the son of a bitch that did this.'

Kate's fingers massaged Alexis' head, her eyes watching as Rick dialled another number.

'Phil?' Rick sighed, 'I know you're busy and all with that new promotion and all, but I kinda need a favour. That girl that... Yeah, her. Can you get her to do her magic and see how my secret wedding managed to get all over the internet?'

Kate watched enthralled when Rick's grin widened, 'Phil, you don't get to bust me on not telling you about the wedding until you tell me why you were apparently dead for months. Deal? ... Good. Let me know when your girl gets her results, I'm going to spend some quality time with my wife,' Rick winced, 'She's sat on the couch with Alexis asleep against her, so get your mind out the gutter.'

Kate sniggered and waggled her eyebrows at her husband salaciously. The smirking death glare almost had Alexis waking up from Kate's giggles.

'Thanks man,' Rick's voice held an easy warmth, 'Call me the next time you guys are in town.'

'Who was that?' Kate reached over and tugged Rick down for a kiss when he came within arms reach. Rick grinned knowingly, his arm draping over the back of the couch.

'An old friend,' Kate narrowed her eyes, 'Next time he's in town I'll try and get you to meet him. Just don't mention the cello around him,' Rick smiled down at his daughter, 'She looks comfy.'

'I'm warm and huggy apparently,' Kate carefully leaned into Rick, making sure not to wake the slumbering redhead, 'Which is about the most adorable thing anyone's ever said to me.'

'I'm squishy,' Rick pouted, 'Which I thought was good, but I like warm and huggy as well.'

'This ring does kinda hint at that fact,' Kate lifted her hand off Alexis' head, 'Now grab that remote you left out of my reach and let me see the end of this movie.'

'Bossing me about already?' Rick cheekily snarked. It wasn't long after he'd pressed play before he felt Kate's head drop onto his shoulder, her eyes drooping shut.

An hour later, Martha stood by the couch and gave a beaming watery smile at the image of the snoozing adults, 'Young people these days, never know how to pace themselves.'

With an overly dramatic twist and under the knowledge that no one was watching, she made her grand exit for the evening.


End file.
